


through a mirror, darkly

by shiningjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda?), (spoiler: it's both), Force Nonsense, Gen, Headcanon, Is This Quote From Star Trek Or The Bible: The Continued Trivia Game, Meta, The Author Is Feeling Poetic So Be Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningjedi/pseuds/shiningjedi
Summary: Little, messy headcanon piece dumped over from Tumblr, exploring what the Jedi Order's "diminished [ability to us the Force]" means in the context of a unique power - that of the Shatterpoint.





	through a mirror, darkly

you know how in attack of the clones, mace says his “ability to use the force is diminished”?

he can’t. he can’t always find shatter _points_ , exactly, but the. the universe, the galaxy, the _force_ is still transpirasteel

and sometimes instead of shatterpoints he just gets this _feeling_

that he’s. he’s somewhere else, or he’s looking at something else and he can’t quite pick it but it’s like…

it’s like a shadowed, blurry kinda version of what he sees without the force

and sometimes he sees things he can’t otherwise

but it

well it's .. _through a mirror, darkly_ , y’know?

[post on tumblr](http://autisticpadme.tumblr.com/post/171565955830/you-know-how-in-attack-of-the-clones-mace-says)


End file.
